lost prince , lost princess
by kaiawesomlymonsterous
Summary: Kai and nya discover realm shattering secret about their parents will they be able to stop a war of a world they know nothing about will the ninja finally bring peace will they ever have their freedom again
1. prologue

**prologue**

Long before time had name one of the sixteen realms was in the mids of battle . This realm was called **Harmonia .** In this realm were two kingdoms one called **aqua , the other called magma .** These two kingdoms have been at war with one another far longer then anyone can remember .But after sometime the princess of aqua and the prince of magma fell in love during the war it may have been an accidental meting but it was real both knew their families would never except it so they fled to another realm . Their names were Ray and Maya . The war was halted until both royals were founded . This takes place after season 7 but wu is still with them .

 **Also my other story oni and the ninja tell me if i should add ray and maya for the next chapter of that story pls review and this is only a prologue the first chapter will be posted sometime next week and will also be my birthday**


	2. hidden secrets

**Chapter 1:hidden secrets**

 **Autor's note so this is the second chapter hope you like it also when it says narattor that means i'm telling the story**

Kai and nya decided that after such a long time they should stay over with their parents for the weekend spending quality time together , though the weekend was coming to an end and it was only an hour before they had to head back to the temple .

 **Maya's pov :**

It had felt good to have my children again after so long and my they've had plenty of adventures I wish we were there for our children we missed so much of their time oh how I wish we could take it all back .At that moment I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder ray .

''I know how you feel I do too but we cannot change the past and must look towards the future besides kai and nya have already forgiven us '' ray said with a smile .

''I guess your right'' maya replied

Xxx

Kai was currently packing ready to head back to the temple when his eyes caught something unusual a photo sticking out of the closet he and nya had spent their whole life here before becoming a ninja and never noticed this picture before , it was a picture of his mother younger self wearing a aqua blue dress and on her head was a tiara with her was a an older man his father's age kai guessed only he was wearing royal etire .

 **Kai's pov :**

I had never seen mother wear anything like that and it wasn't just what she was wearing but where she was standing and the people in the photo with her . What was is mother hiding from nya and me .

'Kai where are you' Maya called out to her son ' your leaving soon aren't you going to say goodbye' she said .

'Coming ' I responded

Xxx

I went outside where I found both my mother and father and sister waiting for me .

Ray's pov :

'I do hope you come visit us more ' I said to my two children with sligth bit of disapointmen for Ionged for the to stay longer .

'Father mother ' kai said with seriousness .

Both looked towards him with a hint of concern .

''This picture when was it taken and where ?'' kai asked hoping for an honest answer .

Ray and Maya both looked at each other and by their expressions they seemed scared and afraid .

 **Maya's pov :**

Oh no I thought does kai know of our secret looking at ray confirmed that he didn't say anything either . What do I do should we tell them what will they think surely they'll never trust us again .

At that moment kai's phone rang , it appeared to be cole asking when their coming back to the monastery .

''We have to go know but we will write you soon '' nya said chearfully while kai just said goodbye with a small smile .

I sighned in relief though I knew they were going to find out sooner or later , saved by the bell I thought .

Xxx

 **Kai's pov :**

I wondered what exactly was my mother and father hiding I had to find out and tell nya too .

 **And done so alot of mysteries here but you will find out in the next chapter some of the pls review ta ta for now**


	3. attacked and captured

**Chapter 2: attack and captured**

 **Lloyd 's pov:**

Once kai and nya came back to the temple , I ran towards kai hugging him and he return the hug . I wanted to ask what was it like having his parents back but seeing his distressed look something had to be wrong .

"Kai is something wrong '' Lloyd questioned with concern .

'' what oh no '' kai said trying to hide his emotions . But I wasn't gonna let him just shake it off and leave so I stood in between him and the door .

''Lloyd let me pass '' kai annoyed said .

'Not until you tell me whats wrong '' I said with clear determination to know what he was hiding .

'Alright I'll tell you tonight when everyone's asleep ''kai sightned in defeat , he knows when not to argue with Lloyd especially if he's planning not to leave you alone , stubborn as a mule.

''Alright but you better show up'' finally I said .

Xxx

 **Narrator**

Kai had told nya about the photo he had found to which nya responded she didn't know about though that part was obvious . That night Lloyd was waiting for kai outside the temple sitting on the stairs . Obviously wondering about kai's mood and why he was acting that way .

 **Lloyd's pov :**

What taking him so long , he should be out by now , he better not bail on me I thought to myself.

''Lloyd is that you '' kai quietly said

I jumped at the sudden call to me .'' kai don't scare me like that '' I said almost terrified.

 **Kai's pov:**

 ****I sat down next to Lloyd .

He asked curiously '' so are you going to tell me or '' he trailed of . I sighed I had to tell him

" I was just packing up'' I started

'When I noticed a picture sticking out , this picture I had never seen it before'' taking out the photo and showing it to Lloyd . Who seemed confused .

''So whats the big deal'' he asked really confused .

" the big deal is mom never mentioned any place like this or the people in it , neither did dad '' I said really getting frustrated . I crossed my arms .

''You think their keeping something from you and nya '' Lloyd guessed .

''Wouldn't be the first time '' I mumbled .

''Well whatever it is you can ask them tomorrow '' Lloyd said reassuringly . Getting up and offering me a hand , I took it .

''Your right we'll invite them to lunch tomorrow'' saying with a little bit of confidence .

Now we better get to bed , we don't wanna be dead tired in the morning for sensei's sunrise excercise . Both laugh and headed for their rooms .

Xxx

 **Narrator**

During breakfast both Lloyd and kai were more zombies then ninja . They both decided to have coffee so they wouldn't fall asleep . They thought having lunch at master chen's noodle house since it was cole's night to cook to which cole argued but failed miserbly . Both ray and maya thanked the ninja for inviting them .

Xxx

 **At the noodle house .**

 **Kai's pov :**

I knew this was the place I wanted to ask my parents about that photo , Lloyd had voluntered to help me . If only some new wacho wasn't attacking the city I'd already know by now . Curse those maniacs .

'' ray maya you should stay inside with master Wu '' Lloyd said fermly despite their protest .

''Skylor we might need your help '' skylor nodded running out of the restaurant .

 **Lloyd's pov**

What we didn't expect was that two whole armies were coming out of two portals .

One wearing aqua blue armor , the other flaming red armor .

The generals said '' we are here to retrieve our lost prince/princess .

Both armies glared at one one another but once they saw kai and nya they marched forward towards them , fought trying to figure out what they wanted .

Though told them not to come outside they didn't listen ray and maya , like parents like children.

But when they came out both generals had grabbed hold of kai and nya and were heading towards the portal

'Nya ' kai yelled before being dragged into the portal.

'Kai' nya yelled before being dragged into the opposite portal.

We all all ran towards them but the portals closed before we could get to them .

''Nooo'' jay yelled .

'Jay calm down ''cole comfortingly said .

''Calm down kai and nya have been dragged to who knows where'' jay panickingly said .

''Perhaps we can tell you'' ray nervously said .

You know who they were and where they took kai and nya . Ray nodded .

''Its a long story but it be best we discuss inside '' ray worriedly said.

 **And done this is the longest chapter i've written in either one of my stories hope its good if you have any questions then pls ask in the review section pls review until next time .**


	4. secrets revealed

**Chapter 3: secrets revealed**

 **Here it is the third chapter heads up its short and sorry it took so long busy with my other fanfic and school enjoy**

 **Narrator**

The ninja headed back to the temple , they seemed to be anxious to say the least . Each one wondering what it is that they what tell them and if they've told kai and nya . If not when we get them back , they should be ready to face a very enraged kai and short tempered nya .They arrived at the temple in what felt like hours 30 minutes .

''Alright were here can you know tell us who those guys were and why would they take kai and nya'' Lloyd said furious , and thinking they didn't actually know anything

" your right we've stalled enough, it's time you knew '' ray said at last .

Explanation

 **Ray speaking**

Long before we met wu , maya and I lived and are from another realm .

''YOUR FROM ANOTHER REALM , '' jay said dumbfounded .

Indeed we are only this realm called **harmonia ,** was inhabit of two kingdoms aqua and magma.

But these two kingdoms have been at war with one another for far longer than I can remember .

''I don't understand why did you fled that realm and what does it have to do with kai and nya '' Lloyd said confused .

Ray sighed '' i was getting to that''

During the war I met maya the two of us fell in love .But knowing our families would not approve we fled the realm .

''What does that have to do with kai and nya being taken away'' cole said impatiently .

''What it has to do with kai and nya '' ray said utterly furious .

We weren't only in the war but I was the prince of magmar . ''

And I was the princess of aqua .

The reaction from the ninja , wu and skylor was wide eyes and jaw dropped .

''You two are a prince and princess of another realm '' Jay shrieked .

''Did you not hear the word was '' Ray snapt

'We relinquished those titles the day we left '' more calmly said maya .

''And again why would they take kai and nya '' Lloyd said clearly irritated .

''We assume its because they wanted us back and since they look much like us at that age the generals must of thought kai and nya were us'' maya explained .

''So where are they now '' cole said

''Back in harmonia .'' ray replied

'' hope there alright , kai and nya wherever you don't worry , we are coming to save you'' Lloyd said depression flowing through him .

 **And done next chapter we'll get back to kai and nya and whats happening to them pls review until next time**


	5. new world

**Chapter 4 :New world**

 **Ok so in this chapter we get back to kai and nya which was left of by them being dragged into a portal alright here we go enjoy pls review**

 **With kai**

 **Kai's pov**

The last thing I saw was nya calling my name before I went through a portal that led me towards a forest . The men that were holding me hostage seemed to be dressed in armory each weilding a strong blade .My hands were cuffed behind my back . Truly I was getting annoyed with silence , who were they and what did they what with him thought to ask a better question .

''Where are you taking me '' kai demanded .

Your home your highness '' the general simply said

''Your highness '' kai said know clearly confused .

''Please your highness your father is already furious as it is do not attempt to cause trouble '' The general requested .

''My father ' I thought what does he mean by that whatever he means I'll soon find out cause we're arriving close to a village .

The place was covered with same symbols as the armor they were wearing . As I was passing by the town the people seemed to be staring at me , in all honesty it was getting quiet uncomfortable .We stopped outside a palace which had red flaming gates not literally . The entire palace was covered in crimson red .

The guards were leading me to a large room , it seemed like a throne room . There were three thrones one accupied by män , aking I presumed . The other by a women , presumably a queen . Both wearing roŷal robes of crimson red . The guards made me nael in front of them . You could tell by the look on my face that I was not pleased rather angry .

Though the person that sat on the throne in front of me seemed far more furious .

At last I have found you though It may have taken longer than expected it does not matter for you are here now . ''You son of mine will be punished for your sins '' The king said firmly .

''Son, punishment'' I said confused .

'What did I do " I cried while being dragged away .

''And keep him chains for I will speak to him alone '' his voice was deadlier than the overlord .

The guards were dragging me when we stopped in front of a room , the general threw me inside and locked the door .

The windows were barrackated and while I was a prisoner I wondered why They left me in such beautifully furnished room and a soft bed , now this was really confusing .

''I hope nya's ok '' I thought to myself

With nya

 **Nya 's pov**

Nya had almost the exact same treatment as kai expect for the king who kept calling her daughter and she wasn't chained when the guards locked her in her room .

"Where are you kai '' I said very depressed .

Brother where are you:nya

Dear sister wish you were here with me :kai

You've always been there for me , your the one I counted on to be there for me : nya

Sister I'd promised protect you forever more , I wish you were here right here in my arms tonight :kai

For years stuck together never far apart but once drifted apart now I wonder If Ill ever see you again . nya

Will I ever see you again: kai

When sun goes down we are together forever , wish you were right here in my arms tonight .kai

'' Where are you nya '' kai said looking at the sky .

'' Come back to me ''

''Pls come back to me in one peace'' nya said looking at the sky .

Xxx

'' Don't worry kai nya will bring you home hope we find you in one peace .'' Lloyd thought looking at sky as well .

With kai

 **Kai's pov**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened revealing the supposed king .

I glared at considering that he was the reason I was a prisoner .I had not expected this to happen . He approached me and bringing me closer , hugging me this was tremendously unexpected as well as finding myself hugging back though didn't know why , this was the right time to find out what was going on and why I was brought here .

Though hoped my rescuers would come soon .

 **And done hope you like if you have any suggestions happy to to listen pls review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

 **HERE IT IS HOPE YOU LIKE IT .**

 **Ray narrating the story .**

Long before Maya and I ever met Wu and the rest of the elemental masters, we lived in another realm . Harmonia like the first realm it was divided between two tribes . The kingdom of Aqua and the kingdom of magma .

''Wait wait wait '' Jay interrupted '' You two are from another realm '' Jay practically shouted , earning smack on the head from Cole .

''Sorry please continue '' Lloyd apologized while glaring at Jay and Cole .

As I was saying in the past century a war broke out between the two kingdoms and we were caught in the crossfire . It's also how we met and eventually fled to ninjago . Of course we never told Wu or Garmadon the truth . Now it seems like our past has come back to haunt us .

''Oh great another adventure '' Jay said sarcastically. Earning another smack on the head but this time from Lloyd .

''So how do we get there '' Lloyd questioned .

''I don't think '' but Ray was interrupted by Zane .

Kai and Nya are our friends and we are going whether you like it or not . The others nodded in agreement .

''Alright however we will need supplies I suggest you all pack weapons as well a camping supplies'' Ray instructed .

''Wow I can't believe two of our friends are royalty'' Jay exclaimed

''Don't forget nya's a princess '' Lloyd chuckled . Jay groaned .

 **And done sorry its short i ran out of ideas for this fanfic for a while but i'm back**


	7. important Note

**Okay so ive gotten reviews saying u guys want me to continue the story don't worry i haven't given up on it but the next chapter is in progress probably will be out by next week however the chapter will not be weekly since i have to update two other stories as well this note is to let u readers know that it will be completed and one new story will also be published with quarantine i have more time to write so don't worry it won't be left incomplete till the next chapter .**


End file.
